User talk:Andrew444
Welcome to my talk page. If you ever need to send a message to me, leave one here. Andrew444 21:32, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Questions Is it only me and you on this wiki? Can I write a very funny story instead of a silly one? ''10''[[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] [[User Blog: Cyclone10|''VEST]] 01:09, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can write a funny story. And it is only you and me on this wiki (until more people come). ''Andrew '' 01:40, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!''10''[[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] [[User Blog: Cyclone10|''VEST]] 01:47, November 1, 2011 (UTC) favicon Here's a favicon you can make: ''10''[[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] [[User Blog: Cyclone10|''VEST]] 20:24, November 1, 2011 (UTC) It's too tiny to show it up here, so just click the NO PREVIEW twice.''10''[[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] [[User Blog: Cyclone10|''VEST]] 20:25, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Alright it works now.Cyclone10 03:02, November 29, 2011 (UTC) You're doing a great job here! Hi, Wow you've been busy these last couple of weeks starting and adding to this wiki! As the founder, did you know that you have extra rights that allow you maintain and customize this wiki? You can test your knowledge about your extra rights in our new founder and admin quiz here. It's a fun way to learn about admin tools you can use to update your wiki and attract more editors. Once you're done, tell me how you did and if you have any further questions. Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 01:35, November 4, 2011 (UTC) : I complete the survey too (even I wasn't a admin) and I got full score on it. I didn't get a e-mail after I finished it.Cyclone10Talk 02:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh Awesome - thanks! Did you just see my post here? There wasn't a follow up email sent - so you didn't miss anything. Thanks for filling out the survey and taking the quiz. If you have any further ideas - just let me know. Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) When you need more users... ...post the wiki here. Cyclone10Talk 06:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) So uhh I will edit on your wiki if you edit on mine! My wiki is:http://willitblend.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity.I will make edits or pages on your wiki if make edits or pages on mine!Reviewportal77 22:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) : I knew you would post the wiki there, Andrew.Cyclone10Talk 23:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I just need contributers! If you edit on Will It Blend? Wiki i will edit here!01:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Reviewportal77 I just found another site you could go to: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Central:Main_Page/Wikis_that_need_editors. You could type more infomation there.--Cyclone10 18:13, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : And also try writing a blog post on Community Central. Make sure you put "Wiki Promotions" in the categories.--Cy10-- 20:25, February 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Admin Sure...as long you don't leave this wiki.Cyclone10 00:56, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Andrew444 (Talk) ( ) 02:44, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tell results on talk page. How long have you been on this wiki? Since 2 days after the wiki opened. (About) how many contributions have you made on this wiki? Around 105 or less. Have you reverted or undone an edit on this wiki? There's isnt too much people in this wiki, and Ive never seen any vandalism on this wiki yet. So, no. Why should I make you an admin? I've been on Wikia for a really ong timee, and I want a bigger challenge. As an admin, what will you do? I'll monitor this wiki, talk to people, and revert vandalism (when there is). ---- I think I'm done. If I don't get through, I won't be sad or anything.Cyclone10 03:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC) No, I dont need help because I was promoted to admin at European Windstorms Wiki. But, thanks!Cyclone10 03:15, November 27, 2011 (UTC) WOT Rating Seems like we got a rating from WOT . Our rating is really good. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 01:21,12/8/2011 Very interesting. Maybe more people will know about our wiki. Andrew444TalkBlog 01:24, December 8, 2011 (UTC) You should go here too. You made the site. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 01:39,12/8/2011 Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you too!--Cyclone10 22:20, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Come over to Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. We're having a chat there.--Cyclone10 22:20, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm New Here. Hello there! I came across this wiki so I can show my imagination! I see your low of editors too! Well, don't fret for I'm here to help make this wiki better! FinnAwesome SQUISSHEHHH... 22:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Want To Read My New Story? Want to read it? FinnAwesome SQUISSHEHHH... 00:03, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Nice Nice job with the slider and the top navigation.--Cy10 00:22, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!!! Andrew444TalkBlog 00:44, January 10, 2012 (UTC)